


Vanilla Chick

by LivingSculptureofPemberley



Category: Born to Die - Lana Del Rey (Album), Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Lolita, One Shot, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingSculptureofPemberley/pseuds/LivingSculptureofPemberley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl follows a man to get her burning desire satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Chick

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Lana a lot lately so this came out. Recommend to listen to her when reading this;)

He looked at me all the time. I knew it. I could feel his eyes wandering up my legs,scanning what's under my skirt and moving over my sheer top. It made me blush. I put the straw between my lips and took a sip of my icecold milkshake. The flavour was delicious. Someone took place beside me. I didn't look up, still pretended to be busy with my shake.  
"What flavour is That? " a deep male voice asked me. I flung my hair back, then raised my look at him and answered softly "vanilla chick". He smiled, I smiled back. His face was handsome but life had set its marks on it. "Would you recommend it?" He said after a while, his eyes didn't left mine. "Its the best" was all I said. The collar of his hemd was messed up so I bowed forward to put it back in place. "Thank you" he said with a low voice. I just smiled, humbled.  
I put some notes on the bar and walked out. Outside the dinner I got my earphones on and plugged them into the Walkman. Lou Reed underscored my walk over the parking lot. A shadow in front of me made me stop. It was him again. "Can I give you a ride?" He nodded to his mint green Cadillac. "Sure" I slipped onto the passenger seat beside him. I put my sunglasses on and we drove out the parking. "What were you listening to?" "Lou Reed" he smirked at me then turned on the radio. Elvis started to sing about his lost of reality. The wind was blowing back my hair and I enjoyed the whole atmosphere. He still observed every move I made. I enjoyed being his object of desire. So as we stoped by a Montel I didn't mind to follow him up the stairs into the room. It was a big suite with a long balcony surrounding it.  
He made us drinks or something as I walked through the room to go outside. There were cigarettes laying on the table, I took one and light it up. The Smoke left my mouth slowly. The wind was still blowing through my hair and lifted my skirt now and then. I heard music coming from the inside then the curtains were pulled back and he came out with two glasses. Our hands touched for a second as I took the glass. After a sip I took that last breath out of the cigarette and dropped it. The alcohol was strong, and the more I drank the easier I felt, he just sat there and watched me. Took a sip now and then but never lost the eyecontact with my Body. The song which started to play made me want to dance. I emptied the glass, walked pass him taking his hand and pulled him behind me into the room. 

My hips started to move with the sound and he spinned me around. His big hands on my waist, we got closer, still dancing. I could smell the heavy perfume. I liked him best where he was now, in a longing position. I turned round so my back was to his front. He pulled me closer, one hand on my tight the other moving up my neck. His touch on my bare skin. He moved his hand up, under my skirt. His breath stroke over my collarbone. A sight left my mouth. We still moved with the music. My body was now leaning against his. My top was unbuttoned and his finger moved under the fabric to caress my breast. My one hand touched his cheeck, his head laying on my shoulder. The other gripped into him behind me. Then I felt lips on my neck. More sicking than touching but I liked it. His hand unbuttoned my shirt completely and pulled it out of my skirt so it flattered loose around me. He couldnt get his hands of me, touched me everywhere, kissed me. His hand on my face I opened my lips and let a finger it, sucking it slowly, playing with it with my tongue. My body pressed against his hard one. He bite my neck. I bite his finger. We got onto the canapee. I laid there, my shirt open,hair falling down like a waterfall my one leg standing. He got beside me after he opened his hemd. His kisses went down my body. My one hand was holding his, the other on his body. He kissed the inside of my tight, pulled my string down and started to kiss my neck again as he pulled his fingers in. 

He sat in the chair with the open shirt and a glass in his hand looking at me. I felt good, satisfied. I put my string back on, closed some bottons and walked to him. I took place on his lap, the bottle in my hand. he pulled my hair behind my ear. His sad face made me want to touch it but he didn't let me. Instead he took my fingers,kissed every single one and murmured "vanilla chick " into my ear.


End file.
